MφnŦeCяIsŦσ
by H0kuto-san
Summary: giro su rostro y lo primero que vio fue unas hermosas joyas esmeraldas como ojos adornados con unas largas y negras pestañas, unos finos y delgados labios rosados y una larga y sedosa cabellera con flequillo enfrente..... adaptacion de montecristo


**Capitulo 1 (como luz de horizonte) **

La luz del amanecer iluminó su habitación, mientras los radiantes rayos del sol chocaban en su rostro provocando una ligera molestia para que enseguida fuera abriendo sus ojos, se tallo con la muñeca y se levanto de su cómoda cama y se dirigió al baño dejando su ropa interior por el camino, mientras el tomaba la ducha su mama se había levantado temprano para hacerle el desayuno a el, as u hermano y a su padre Fugaku Uchiha dueño de una agencia de autos CORPORATION UCHIHA, su hermano Itachi Uchiha de 25 años de siendo este el mayos por 4 años y un exitoso abogado a pesar de sus pocos años titulado con honores y con las mejores calificaciones de su generación, su madre Mikoto Uchiha una ejemplar ama de casa y buena administradora del dinero en casa, su madre siempre le decía que "no por tener una buena posición económica vamos a tirar el dinero en cualquier cosa" , por eso ella siempre guardaba el dinero que le sobraba de la despensa que su esposos le deba.

Salió del baño con una toalla enredada en su cintura, se acerco a la cama y se recostó de nuevo una vez que se había sentado como si no tuviera ganas de ir a la escuela, últimamente su único amigo que tenia en la universidad se la pasaba poco tiempo con el, apenas y el timbre sonaba indicando el termino de clases y este salía disparado no sin antes darle una excusa, dejándolo completamente solo y es que no supiera vivir sin su amigo pero era lo mas cercano que tenia a un hermano siendo que su mejora migo de la infancia habían cortado todo tipo de comunicación en cuanto este se mudo de país.

Llevaba unas 2 semana y media aproximadamente y a el ya le había ganado la curiosidad y decidió preguntarle sobre sus apresuradas salidas, pero lo único que consiguió fueron mas excusas, el era muy listo y perspicaz como para darse cuenta que su amigo no le tuvo la confianza suficiente como para contarle lo ocurrido, pero al contrario de el Uchiha decidió dejarlo por la paz pensando en que tarde o temprano se acercaría a el y confesaría.

Se volvió a levantar y se apresuro a vestirse si es que no quería tener una falta, tardo solo unos minutos mas en bajar y tomo su desayuno junto a su familia, una vez terminado se despidió y tomo su volvo gris en dirección a la universidad, el camino estuvo normal y sin trafico, cuando dio la vuelta para entrar al estacionamiento noto que su amigo estaba sacando su estuche donde guardaba su laptop y este subió el rostro para ver al recién llegado.

-al parecer a ti también se te hizo tarde, no sasuke?

-hum, me levante temprano, pero perdí el tiempo pensando en la inexistencia de los conejos rosados - le dijo mientras se acercaba en frente de el.

-vaya tu si que tienes los pensamientos profundos!! – le contesto con un sarcasmo y con una ligera sonrisita al terminar.

-jaja – le devolvió el gesto a su compañero y enseguida le contesto – no tan profundos como tus tontas excusas.

-sasuke!!...ya vas a empezar? – le contesto con una simulación de enfado.

-ok ok, mejor vámonos antes de que nos pongan falta – le excuso mientras salían del estacionamiento y pasaban de vistos en la universidad, caminaron algo incómodos por las miradas que les lanzaban especial mente la Uchiha.

-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

En otra parte dela ciudad, la gente se quedaba asombrada de lo escandalosa que podía ser esa chiquilla con su auto, había llegado hace 45 minutos por su amiga y esta aun no salía de su casa, al principio pito 2 veces logrando que la chica saliera a avisarle que la esperara un poco y así pasaron 20 minutos mas y otros 10 minutos mas y otros 10 y aun no daba señales de vida, miro su reloj y noto que solo les quedaban 5 minutos para llegar a clases por lo que volvió a pitar para que se apresurara y lo único que consiguió por respuesta fue un _"espérame tantito, enseguida bajo"_

Y fue ahí donde la gota derramo el vaso…

Se subió a su auto y empezó a pitar desesperadamente, mientras de su coche gritaba y amenazaba a la chica, hasta que vio salir de la casa una cabellera larga y rosa y a unas piernas largas y delgadas correr hacia el carro.

-no puedo creer que seas tan desconsiderada conmigo frentona!!.... llevo mas de 40 minutos esperando, ahora por tu culpa la gritona de Anko nos pondrá en ridículo frente a ala clase! – le reclama a su amiga mientras aceleraba, para no hacer el camino largo.

-ya te dije que lo siento cerdita!!... pero no es mi culpa que la CFE haya decido quitar la luz en la madrugada – le decía mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad - por culpa de ellos no sonó mi despertador.

-pues vasa tener que comprarte una de batería y no te quejes que es tu culpa, vamos retrasadas – le respondió sin mirarla dando vuelta ala izquierda – y agárrate que voy a acelerar mas – le advirtió a la pelirrosa.

QUE!! – contesto en un grito analizando la situación, si había lago que le asustara mas que a su tía Tsunade gritar por las mañanas, era ver a su amiga de la infancia como manejaba de loco así como ella lo hacia – ahhhhhhh! Ino!!, no quiero morir aun!!.

-pues empieza a rezar – le contesto mientas cambiaba las velocidades y dibujaba en sus labios una fina sonrisa, le causaba tanta gracia cuando sus amiga se asuntaba, por lo que le provocaba muy seguido.

-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, aunque al principio habían sido regañadas frente a la clase por la doctora Anko, como lo había predicho se amiga rubia, fuera de ahí no hubo cosa del que temer, sonó el timbre indicando que la clase había terminado y se dispuso a salir del aula caudón vio que aquel chico ya le estaba esperando fuera del salón, llevaba casi 3 semanas que lo había conocido cuando en una ocasión su amiga estuvo a punto de atropellarlo con su porche.

**_Flash back – _**

Entro a toda velocidad al estacionamiento provocando que no le diera tiempo de frenar caudón un chico caminaba por ahí.

-Ino cuidadoo! – le grito la pelirrosa desesperada.

Aquel chico vio como aquel auto entraba a una gran velocidad, vio que el conductor no tenía tiempo de frenar por la gran velocidad que llevaba y opto por aventarse a unos metros al lado del auto, esto asusto mucho a la conductora y copiloto y logro que para el auto en un frenesí, en cuanto al rubia paro, la pelirrosa salió disparada en ayudar al chico que según ellas habían atropellado.

-estas bien?! – le pregunto algo asustada.

Aquel chico seguía tirado en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, giro su rostro y lo primero que vio fue unas hermosas joyas esmeraldas como ojos adornados con unas largas y negras pestañas, unos finos y delgados labios rosados y una larga y sedosa cabellera con flequillo enfrente color rosa algodón. Había quedado impresionado de tener a tanta belleza en una sola persona, que no pudo contestar a su pregunta.

-oye! Estas bien, te duele algo, puedes hablarme?! – le lanzo varias preguntas viendo que el tipo no contesto la primera.

-ehh…s-si…estoy bien – le contesto con algo de nerviosismo y con un ligero sonrojo.

-uff… me alegro, disculpa a mi amiga pero a veces es muy tonta para conducir – le respondió con una linda sonrisa.

-s-si, no te preocupes.

-vamos, dame tu mano - le ordeno mientras le estiraba la mano y le volvió a sonreír.

-… gracias – dudo en tomar su mano de la chica pero aun así termino dándosela.

-Haruno Sakura y tú?

-Sai Kawase…

-es un gusto sai – le decía mientras estrechaba su mano con la del chico.

-el gusto es mío… sakura – respondió apretando mas la mano de la chica mientras la miraba a los ojos.

**_-fin del flash back - _**

Hola sai – saludo amistosamente mientras se acercaba al chico.

-hola saukra – le respondió el saludo tomándola de la mano y depositándole un beso en su mejilla, acción que hizo que se sonrojara la chica.

-te acompaño a cas – la pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la universidad.

-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

Esa misma tarde había llegado a casa hace 3 horas, pero ahora se encontraba corriendo hacia su auto y todo empapado, unos cuantos carros antes de llegar al suyo vio una cafetería que no dudo ni tantito para entrar, entro rápido y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana, de inmediato lego una chica y le tomo su orden, solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que llegaran con su café, pero se dio cuenta que la chica que le había traído el café no era la misma que le había tomado la orden, ya que la segunda era más bonita que la primera, que decía bonita, era preciosa que va era toda una hermosura de mujer.

-aquí tienes tu orden – le entrego el café con unas servilletas y una dulce sonrisa.

-es hermosa – dijo en un susurro, que la pelirrosa alcanzaba a escuchar.

-disculpa? – pregunto disimulando no haber escuchado nada.

-eh… no… nada – se excuso pausadamente y contemplando su ojos.

-oh bueno con permiso – se dio la vuelta disponiendo a salir, pero se detuvo cuando lo escucho hablar y sentir que la sujetaba de su mano.

-espera no te vayas! – le suplico a la chica.

-pero… tengo que atender a los clientes.

-por favor solo unos minutos, nunca te haba visto aquí, eres nueva?

-no en verdad, eh venido aquí unas cuantas veces – le respondió mientras tomaba asiento.

-enserio?, yo vengo muy seguido por aquí y de verdad que no te había visto.

-sí, solo cuando mi tía me pide ayuda.

-tu tía Tsunade es tu tía?

-sí, la conoces? – pregunto asombrada.

-si, ella dice que soy su cliente favorito – le respondió mientras le dio un sorbo a su café.

-oh!, vaya eso no me lo sabia – le contesto algo sorprendida y mirándolo tomar su café.

-pues ni yo sabía que Tsunade tenía una sobrina tan hermosa – le contesto a la chica con una sonrisa de lado y mirándola a los ojos y puedo notar un leve sonrojo en ella cuando ella giro su rostro para que no lo viera.

-sintió sus mejillas encenderse cuando el azabache le regalo aquellas palabras, mismas palabras que escucho cuando le entrego su orden. – gracias –

-soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke – le dijo mientras le daba la mano para estrecharla con la chica.

-Sakura Haruno – le tomo la mano y siento como una corriente recorría por su espalda, se sintió nerviosa y le incomodaba un poco mirarlo a los ojos.

Así permanecieron unos minutos más, contemplándose, devolviéndose las leves sonrisas, aunque a la pelirrosa le costaba un poco mantenerle la mirada haciendo que un suave color carmesí pintara las mejillas de saukra y una sensación por parte de ambos, sensación que en lo largo de sus vidas no habían llegado a sentir…..hasta ese momento …. Asomándose como _luz en el horizonte_

_solo bastan las miradas, para que la vida te de un gran giro de 180º _

_y solo basta dos corazones _

_para sentir un mar de emociones _

_CONTINUARA......................._

_

* * *

_

**_Notas del autor:_**hola a todos y todas aquellas personitas que se han tomado un tiempo libre para leer este humilde fic, hace tiempo que había visto la novela en T. xDDDDDD, see … es que se me hizo mas fácil leer verla que leerla, le lei pero me quede a medias y decidí tomar la historia de la novela aunque claro que le cambiare algunas cosas pero en si esa es mi idea de historia, espero que les guste muchísimo porque yo le estoy echando muchas ganas, siento que este es un reto para mi y espero que logre llegar a muchos lectores.

**Aclaraciones del fic: **no se realmente de cuantos capítulos lo hare pero conociendo que la historia es algo larga pues yo creo que me tendrán por aquí como unas 17 o 20 veces mas (me refiero a los capítulos)

Hasta la próxima!!

Dejen su coemtario

:)

Say00!


End file.
